theclockfandomcom-20200213-history
10:00 p.m.
10:00 p.m. man finds pantyhose on the pendulum of a clock; Michael Caine checks his watch; Matilda - Pam Ferris grabs a clock off the mantle and shakes it; The Green Mile - Tom Hanks watches a man be electrocuted; Night of the Bloody Apes - clock face 10:01 p.m. The Fallen Idol - a man winds a clock; The Woman in the Window - Joan Bennett 10:02 p.m. Alone Across the Pacific; Turner & Hooch - Tom Hanks gets out of bed 10:03 p.m. Evil Dead II - a door opens; boy in bed; Brief Encounter (?) - train station; Back to the Future - Christopher Lloyd drops from the courthouse as Michael J. Fox races to make it 10:04 p.m. Back to the Future - lightning strikes the clock tower; Turner & Hooch - Tom Hanks gets back in bed; man sets an alarm clock; woman is startled by a figure outside her window 10:05 p.m. The Walker - a man tells Woody Harrelson to move on 10:06 p.m. The Man with the Golden Gun - Roger Moore; Fatal Attraction - Michael Douglas and Ann Archer at home 10:07 p.m. The Gift - Cate Blanchett's son asks her about his dead father; boy goes to bed 10:08 p.m. Play It Again, Sam - Jennifer Salt tries to end her date with Woody Allen; Night on Earth - Giancarlo Esposito tries to hail a taxi 10:09 p.m. Singles - Jim True-Frost shows off his digital watch; Mystery Train - a man stops Nicoletta Braschi on the street; Mindhunters - LL Cool J tosses his watch and says "time's up, asshole"; Iron Man - Robert Downey Jr. looks at a wristwatch 10:10 p.m. a woman sits in bed; Disturbia - Shia LaBeouf looks for his mother; Europa - Barbara Sukowa and Jean-Marc Barr 10:11 p.m. rotating display of watches; Beyond the Sea (?) - boy puts on a watch 10:12 p.m. The Good Shepherd - Angelina Jolie tells Matt Damon that her brother had been killed; Octopussy - Roger Moore looks at a wristwatch; Faces - Gena Rowlands and John Marley begin to dance 10:13 p.m. The Postman Always Rings Twice - John Garfield and Lana Turner dance; Onegin - Ralph Fiennes says goodnight to Liv Tyler 10:14 p.m. Map of the Human Heart - Anne Parillaud; Freaks - Olga Baclanova flees; Fire in the Sky - Georgia Emelin tells the driver to pull over 10:15 p.m. Hellboy - Ron Perlman; The Game (?) - Michael Douglas in a taxi; Love in the Afternoon - Gary Cooper says goodbye to Audrey Hepburn; A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master - Lisa Wilcox drives off; bloody corpse 10:16 p.m. Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom - Harrison Ford talking to Kate Capshaw; Disturbia - Jose Pablo Cantillo looks around a house 10:17 p.m. C.R.A.Z.Y. - Laurianne Beaulieu in bed; Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom - Harrison Ford and Kate Capshaw look at their clocks 10:18 p.m. The Paper - Michael Keaton gives orders; Serpico (?) - Al Pacino in a hotel room turns a light on and off; Green for Danger - man in hospital bed saying "Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight, nurse?"; Downfall - Christian Hoening sits at his desk 10:19 p.m. b&w movie with someone saying "Come in"; Columbo - Peter Falk; Time After Time - Malcolm McDowell proposes time travel; lady feeds a head of lettuce to a turtle 10:20 p.m. City Hall - John Cusack and Al Pacino watch the news; Tom Wilkinson adjusts a clock; Envy - Ben Stiller and Rachel Weisz discuss liposuction; Secretary - Maggie Gyllenhaal in a bathtub throws a snowglobe out; Scrooge - Alistair Sim has a bowl of soup 10:21 p.m. Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom - Kate Capshaw looks at a clock; Saw - Cary Elwes tells Leigh Whannell the clock is out of place; The Twilight Zone "The Lateness of the Hour" - "It's all over; we're alone in the house now" 10:22 p.m. a man towels off; Mission: Impossible - Martin Landau, Peter Graves, and Greg Morris 10:23 p.m. A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master - surgeons operate on Danny Hassel; Swimming Pool - Ludivine Sagnier smokes a cigarette in the bathtub; a woman smokes in bed; Fresh - Sean Nelson in bed 10:24 p.m. man holds breath in bathtub; woman wipes condensation off of a mirror; removing plug from bathtub 10:25 p.m. Once Upon a Time in America - James Woods tells Robert De Niro he has nothing left to lose 10:26 p.m. Nowhere Boy - Kristin Scott Thomas; Louise Brooks (?); bathtub drains; A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master - Lisa Wilcox takes pictures off her mirror 10:27 p.m. Columbo - Peter Falk; White Noise - Deborah Kara Unger in bed asking Michael Keaton to stay with her 10:28 p.m. Ace in the Hole - Kirk Douglas collapses in the newspaper office; a woman shoots a clock; When a Man Falls in the Forest - Dylan Baker as night janitor wakes up Timothy Hutton in an office; Bed and Board - clock face; Picnic at Hanging Rock - Rachel Roberts has tea 10:29 p.m. Miami Vice - Colin Farrell in a car; A Monkey in Winter - Jean Gabin and Jean-Paul Belmondo at a hotel desk; 25th Hour - Phillip Seymour Hoffman and Edward Norton talk in a car 10:30 p.m. Reign Over Me - Adam Sandler visits Don Cheadle; The Woman in the Window - Edward G. Robinson finishes with a book; Good Night, and Good Luck - a report on Liberace's house; Tootsie - Dustin Hoffman says goodbye to Jessica Lange; Time After Time - Malcolm McDowell 10:31 p.m. a woman wakes up during a storm and is startled by an intruder; Murder on the Orient Express - Denis Quilley asks about the book John Gielgud is reading; Young Frankenstein - angry mob; Angel Heart - Mickey Rourke offers to buy Brownie McGhee a drink 10:32 p.m. On Dangerous Ground - Ida Lupino asks Robert Ryan the time; Welcome to the Dollhouse - Heather Matarrazzo is told to "go to bed" 10:33 p.m. a woman puts her dentures in a glass; The Phantom of Liberty - Jean-Claude Brialy and Monica Vitti go to bed 10:34 p.m. P.S. I Love You - Hilary Swank watches Dangerous on television; A Monkey in Winter - Suzanne Flon and Jean Gabin go to bed 10:35 p.m. Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me - clock turns to 10:35; Adam's Rib - Spencer Tracy comes home to Katherine Hepburn; Bed and Board - Jean-Pierre Léaud and Hiroko Berghauer eat in a restaurant; Saw - Cary Elwes sits on the floor 10:36 p.m. a man kisses a sleeping woman; a man checks his glove compartment; Suspiria - Jessica Harper in a taxi 10:37 p.m. tableau of burning dolls; The Twilight Zone "Nightmare at 20,000 Feet" - William Shatner looks out the window of a plane; a woman sleeps 10:38 p.m. In a Year with 13 Moons - Ingrid Caven watches television 10:39 p.m. Adventures in Babysitting - kids waiting in a hospital; Sherlock Holmes Faces Death - a man notes that a clock tower chimed thirteen times; Evil Dead II - Sarah Berry 10:40 p.m. Dial M for Murder - Ray Milland checks his watch (in the original movie, it is later and his watch has stopped); Evil Dead II - chaos breaks out after Sarah Berry notes how quiet it is 10:41 p.m. a boy checks his alarm clock in bed; Lilith - Warren Beatty is woken by a storm 10:42 p.m. boy wakes up; 3 Women - Sissy Spacek goes to sleep; She's the One - Mike McGlone works on his laptop in bed while Jennifer Aniston tries to get him to pay attention to her 10:43 p.m. Michel Simon (?) in bed; a woman goes to bed; Ordet - Henrik Malberg sits down 10:44 p.m. Public Enemies - Johnny Depp looks at a pocketwatch in bed; The Fifth Cord - Rossella Falk uses a remote; a woman reads a newspaper in bed; Sudden Fear - Jack Palance reads to Joan Crawford as she goes to sleep 10:45 p.m. Odd Man Out - Kathleen Ryan looks out a window; a man goes across a zipline as Klaus Kinski holds the rope; The Virgin Suicides - children drive off 10:46 p.m. The Sand Pebbles - Steve McQueen as a sailor; The Last Seduction - Linda Fiorentino listens to a man leave a message on her answering machine; Trouble in Paradise - Herbert Marshall goes to open a door but turns around 10:47 p.m. a man puts a gun in a suitcase; Trouble in Paradise - Herbert Marshall walks up a staircase; Sudden Fear - Joan Crawford sneaks out of bed 10:48 p.m. a man searches a dark house; a man washes dishes 10:49 p.m. A Night to Remember - wireless operators; Possessed - Joan Crawford comes to work as a nurse for Geraldine Brooks, who doesn't trust her 10:50 p.m. Donnie Darko - Jake Gyllenhaal and Jena Malone go upstairs; Lust, Caution (?) - Tony Leung (?) hangs his coat; Trouble in Paradise - Herbert Marshall and Kay Francis talk offscreen 10:51 p.m. The Gift - Cate Blanchett checks her sleeping son and looks at the scrapbook on his bed 10:52 p.m. a woman tidies up before turning the lights off; The Number 23 - Jim Carrey threatens to kill Rhona Mitra 10:53 p.m. Dial M for Murder - wristwatch; Meryl Streep 10:54 p.m. Black Book; 11:14 - Rachael Leigh Cook receives a call; The King of Comedy - Robert De Niro says it's nearly time for him to go on; men playing cards; two men prepare a bomb; Sabotage 10:55 p.m. Dial M for Murder - Anthony Dawson sneaks across a room; Underground - Miki Manojlović gives a pocketwatch to Lazar Ristovski; a man drives around; Saw 10:56 p.m. Mission: Impossible (1996); The X-Files "Red Museum" - Gillian Barber calls to report a boy missing; Sudden Fear - Joan Crawford looks at a schedule 10:57 p.m. digital clock; Sudden Fear - Joan Crawford stares 10:58 p.m. Dial M for Murder - while Grace Kelly is sleeping, Anthony Dawson sneaks into her bedroom; Up Close and Personal - Robert Redford tells Michelle Pfeiffer she'll be back on the air soon; Ruby Keeler cries 10:59 p.m. Desperately Seeking Susan - watching a news report; About Schmidt - Jack Nicholson channel surfs; The Honey Pot - Rex Harrison asks Maggie Smith to stay while he makes a phone call; Hilary Swank Category:Timelines